


You Just Collide

by astoryandasong



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, minor kieren/rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different rainy afternoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Collide

Kieren had his first orgasm with another person with Rick Macy when he was fifteen. In the quiet of a rainy afternoon in his room while Jem and his parents were at the pictures.

Back when Jem still secretly liked Disney Princesses and hadn't started even wearing make up he had lain tangled on his single bed with Rick and kissed him and kissed him until they started rubbing off against each other fully clothed. Half getting lost in the sound of Rick groaning into his mouth and half listening out for the sound of his dad's keys in the lock.

Rick had been a frequent star in his solo efforts since he first started touching himself but not like that- the Rick in his thoughts had held him down, kissed him. The Rick in Kieren's head knew exactly what he wanted and was going to get it.

Looking back, he forgives him for not knowing even if it had disappointed his younger self at the time. Now he looks back and knows that the spectral figure of Bill Macy always hovered constantly in Rick's waking life. Rick lived rightfully in fear of Bill's 'bad books'.

So if his kisses could occasionally be a little hesitant, a little fearful, who could blame him, really? But he had been a thing of beauty in those minutes where he forgot to be afraid.

Kieren could forgive everything- when Rick laughed along with the other boys at school who called him soft or a fairy. When he had to watch him snog some girl at a school disco with his hand up her skirt. So apologetic when they were alone. Shy like he never was with anyone else but him.

Once Rick was gone there was nobody else for Kieren. In the treatment centre he knew some of the others had paired off, those at least not hoping to be reunited with a lover from life. Very carefully under the eyes of the support staff. But not him, he just tried to think of his mum hugging him or getting to do Jem's ties up again.

So you could say that he doesn't have a great deal of experience when he starts seeing Simon. Simon, who hasn't ever really talked about any past lovers. He wonders if any boys ever broke Simon's heart like Rick broke Kieren's. He has this image of Simon as a no shit taking, Cure listening punk of a kid, doing the heartbreaking himself. Confident enough to go after what he wanted.

Somewhere along the line Simon learned to do _this._

Naked together in the bungalow on another rainy afternoon. Kieren on his back in Simon's bed with his legs over Simon's shoulders while getting taken apart by Simon's tongue at his backside. At first he tries to keep quiet, but Simon keeps urging him on until he can't hold in all the little grunts and mewls. His hands are firm on Kieren's trembling thighs, holding them open.

At first Kieren had tried to squirm away, turned on but embarrassed by it. Held in place by those hands, he let himself get lost. If blood could still rush to his face he would be scarlet.

He knows he can feel more than he should, more than he could before but doesn't really care right now. All that matters right now is here.

Simon's tongue is firm inside him, slick and dirty-good.

Breaks away for a moment.

“Come on Kieren. Let me hear you my darling.”

Bites a little at the inside of Kieren's thigh before licking the flat of his tongue along Kieren's perineum.

Damn him, Kieren thinks. He loves the sound of Simon's voice and even being called darling, mainly because Simon is always sincere.

Just like he is always himself. Kieren is beginning to love him for that, among all the other things.

He can't hold off much longer – he can feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Pleasure so intense it becomes painful. Coming is different now- there's no wetness to their pleasures in death, just a full body tremor that leaves him weak limbed.Doesn't hold back, knows he's saying Simon's name over and over.

“Can I, Kieren?” He's saying, pleading almost. Hand on his own cock, stroking hard as he watches Kieren come.

“Yes,” Kieren says, because he is brave with Simon and with himself now. He can have what he wants and can give in return.

He's loose already from Simon's tongue and then further from Simon's fingers and the lube stashed hopefully in the dressing table drawer. Clearly some of the nerve endings that have been regrowing in him have been _right there,_ because the stretch is amazing and intense and uncomfortable all at once.

Almost absently realises the room is almost in darkness now. They must have been doing this for ages- hours. Closes his eyes for a moment as Simon presses into him before looking back up at his face. He was a bit put off at first by the way everything Simon was feeling crossed his face but now, oh, now. To be looked at like this is a gift.

Can't help but kiss him and groan when that spot inside him is touched – he's probably not going to come again but it feels so, so good anyway. Kiss as Simon thrusts and then shudders above him.

“Give me an hour,” Simon grins between kisses. “And I will do that to you all over again.”

“I'll hold you to that. I thought you should know something, as well.”

“What?” They're rearranging themselves as they speak. Sometimes Kieren likes to be the big spoon. He likes to put the barrier of his body between the ruin that they made of Simon's back and the world.

“I think I might be falling in love with you. Just so you know.”

“Me too.. okay. I love you.”

Simon is as good as his promise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
